The Scarlet Assasin
by Yang The Fox FanFic
Summary: Yumi the girl who got trapped in SAO,decides to become a e beautiful scarlet haired girl then finds something or someone who changes her look on the world.What do you think will happen?Read and find out yourself.Rated T for reasons (OCxOC) (My first fanfic so be gentle senpai )


Yumi isn't an ordinary girl with an average parents died in a car accident when she was 6.

Yumi has long scarlet hair,Yumi's left eye is covered with her is the height of an average 16 year old never took school seriously,Yumi lived just for grandma who always took care of her and worried about her.

When Yumi heard about sword art online coming out next week she thought she could finally escape her boring life,she was really excited so she preordered the first time in 3 years a smile appeared on her face.

~1 week later

"Finally!" She said while smiling at the package in front of her ran with the package into her room and slammed the door so it was heard in the whole her grandma was in deep she put on her nervegear she got two months ago to beta-test Sword Art Online,she never wanted anyone to know that she beta tested SAO because people could've got jelous!

Yumi then shouted with excitement "Link Start!" She saw weird pillars in front of her and after couple of seconds she was in the character creation screen,as always she made her character have scarlet hair,a bit taller than usual, and something else BIGGER BREASTS!Yumi was kind of blushing when using the slider for that option…

She finally went into the game and looked around seeing a lot of people partnering up. Yumi thought to herself that she wants to be a solo player.A person who does everything by herself without anyones help!She smiled to herself with pride on her Yumi went to get some quests,her first quest was to kill 5 pigs.

When she finished the quest Yumi got an option to pick one of the starter weapons there was a 2 handed sword, a 1 handed sword with a shield, and a curved picked the dagger,her reason behind was that Yumi always wanted to be a quick killer,without being seen killing someone that's why she started adding points into agility and dexterity.

Soon as Yumi realized she was in the game for 2 hours straight,she opened her menu and realized there was no logout button, "Oh come on what is this glitch!Im hungry…."She said to herself long after she said that,every player was teleported into the middle of the main city,then after 1 minute,something that looked like blood started coming out of the sky."Is this some type of event?" Some people said while looking at the blood forming a shape of a human in a cape.

Then,the person started speaking "Dear players,welcome to my world."People were staring at the figure while they were in shock."His world?"Yumi thought."My name is Akihiko Kayaba"The figure started speaking again."As you may have noticed the logout button is not a bug and not a glitch the element of Sword Art Online"Some people looked like they were really terrified."To log out,you have to beat the game which means you have to get to the 100th floor and defeat the final boss"Before disappearing Kayaba said his last words "And also,if you die in the game, you die in the real life"Kayaba then disappeared.

Yumi was terrified,but then she calmed down as she realized,this could be a beginning of a new life for just a temporary a short while a white light appeared under everyone and every player changed into their real life look,some people were shocked because some girls became some random guy looked at Yumi,he tried to ask her something but then she started running in the direction of a new village where she would get some quests before the village was flooded with then had to take a break so she stopped near a tree with a massive shadow under it.,Yumi then noticed some random stranger come up to her."What are you doing here all by yourself cutie?" He smiled "Go away you creep"She answered "Im not a creep! I just want to know you better!" He came up to her and tried to kiss her,she pushed him away before he could do so and took her dagger out."Oh come on I just wanted a kiss from a beautiful girl!"He said with a weird voice "Leave or…I will kill you" Yumi threatened the stranger who took his sword out."Oh ok then"He charged at was already level 10,so she had some points added into her agility and easily dodged the attack while he looked at her with a surprised you are fast…Yumi then charged at him,did a slide under him and stabbed him in the back a couple of time until his hp bar dropped to 0."Why…?" He said before shattering into could see a red indicator on top of her head which meant she killed a then thought to herself " Yes that's what I want to do! I want to kill other players!"She then started laughing maniacally while the same guy from before who tried to ask her for something saw her again and shouted "Hey!" Yumi saw him and started running."Oh not again!" The guy said to arrived at the village and bought a new dagger and new armour."I hope he didn't see what I did…"


End file.
